kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
PENTAGON
March 29, 2017 | years = 2016–present | label = Cube Entertainment | current = * Jinho * Hui * Hongseok * Shinwon * Yeo One * Yan An * Yuto * Kino * Wooseok | former = * E'Dawn | fandom = Universe | colors = UniNavy | associated = | website = | sns = }} PENTAGON (펜타곤) is a nine-member boy group under Cube Entertainment. They were formed through the competition reality show Pentagon Maker and officially debuted on October 10, 2016 with their self-titled mini album. History 'Pre-debut' In December 2015, it was reported Cube will debut a new boy group within the first half of 2016. On April 26, 2016, Cube released a teaser video for the group. Prior to their debut, the final lineup would be determined through Mnet's reality survival show Pentagon Maker. At the end of the show, E'Dawn, Shinwon, and Yan An were eliminated with the remaining members to debut. PENTAGON was expected to hold their debut concert on July 16 but was delayed to the 23rd before it was cancelled for unknown reasons. '2016: Debut with ''Pentagon and Five Senses Cube announced on September 30 that PENTAGON will officially debut on October 10 with their first self-titled mini album. It was also revealed the group will be debuting with 10 members including the eliminated members. The group released their second mini album Five Senses on December 7 with "Can You Feel It" as the title track. '2017: Japanese debut, ''Ceremony, ''Demo_01, and Demo_02 On March 7, the group announced the fanclub name as "Universe". The group then released their debut Japanese mini album ''Gorilla on March 29. The album consists Japanese versions of songs from their first two mini albums as well as two original tracks. PENTAGON released their third mini album Ceremony on June 12 with "Critical Beauty" as the title track. The album also includes their pre-release single "Beautiful" which was produced by Jung Il Hoon of BTOB. '2018: ''Violet, Positive, Shine, E'Dawn's departure and Thumbs Up! '2019: "Cosmo", ''Genie:us, Sum(me:r), and "Happiness / Sha La La" '2020: ''Universe : The Black Hall On January 22, Cube Entertainment confirmed PENTAGON would be making a comeback with their first full-length album in February.Soompi: PENTAGON To Make February Comeback With 1st Studio Album At midnight KST on January 28, they released a spoiler video on their official SNS. This was followed by a trailer on the 29th, revealing the release date to be on February 12. On the 30th, the album's name was revealed to be Universe : The Black Hall. Members Discography '''Korean Studio albums * Universe : The Black Hall (2020) Mini albums * Pentagon (2016) * Five Senses (2016) * Ceremony (2017) * Demo_01 (2017) * Demo_02 (2017) * Positive (2018) * Thumbs Up! (2018) * Genie:us (2019) * Sum(me:r) (2019) Digital singles * "Beautiful" (2017) * "Stay" (2017) Collaborations * "One" (2018) 'Japanese' Mini albums * Gorilla (2017) * Violet (2018) * Shine (2018) Singles * "Cosmo" (2019) * "Happiness / Sha La La" (2019) 'Chinese' Digital singles * "Gorilla (Chinese Ver.)" (2017) Gallery 'Promotional' PENTAGON debut group photo.png|Debut group photo PENTAGON Five Sense group photo.png|''Five Senses'' (1) PENTAGON Five Senses group photo 2.png|''Five Senses'' (2) PENTAGON Five Senses group photo 3.png|''Five Senses'' (3) PENTAGON Ceremony group promo photo.png|''Ceremony'' (1) PENTAGON Ceremony group photo 2.png|''Ceremony'' (2) PENTAGON Ceremony group photo 3.png|''Ceremony'' (3) PENTAGON Demo 01 group promo photo.png|''Demo_01'' (1) PENTAGON Demo 01 group photo 2.png|''Demo_01'' (2) PENTAGON Demo 02 group photo.png|''Demo_02'' (1) PENTAGON Demo 02 group photo 2.png|''Demo_02'' (2) PENTAGON Demo 02 group photo 3.png|''Demo_02'' (3) PENTAGON Positive group promo photo.png|''Positive'' (1) PENTAGON Positive group promo photo 2.png|''Positive'' (2) PENTAGON Shine promotional photo.png|''Shine'' PENTAGON Thumbs Up! group promo photo.png|''Thumbs Up!'' PENTAGON Cosmo promotional photo.png|"Cosmo" PENTAGON Genieus group promo photo.png|''Genie:us'' PENTAGON Sum(mer) group concept image (1).png|''Sum(me:r)'' (1) PENTAGON Sum(mer) group concept image (2).png|''Sum(me:r)'' (2) PENTAGON Sum(mer) group concept image (3).png|''Sum(me:r)'' (3) PENTAGON Happiness - Sha La La group promo photo.png|"Happiness / Sha La La" PENTAGON Universe The Black Hall group concept photo (2).png|''Universe : The Black Hall'' (2) 'Miscellaneous' PENTAGON group logo.jpg|Group logo References Official links ;Korean * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter ;Japanese * Fanclub * Twitter Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2016 debuts Category:Cube Entertainment Category:PENTAGON